


Apocalypse

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Vegebul, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: These are my submissions for The Prince and the Heiress Fan Community's Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night (BVDN).  This was for the June 2018 BVDN.  The theme was the Apocalypse, hence the title of this work and it's banner.  The chapter names will also correspond to the names of the prompts.For those that don't know how a BVDN works or what it is (I was there with you before I did this one, it's my first!), you show up at TPTH's Discord BVDN room at a specified time.  There the moderators will give you the rules for the night.  Ours were that there was a 300 or less word limit, give or take about 20 words to be kind.  You have 40 minutes to write then post your work according to however you're instructed to do so by the moderators.  It's a night to have fun and just go with everything!  It was a blast and I can't wait to do more and post them here when the night's done.





	1. Atomic

**Author's Note:**

> For this BVDN, I used pics that I have saved on my computer as inspiration for each prompt. I have posted these pics with the prompt works. Because I've had these saved on my computer before I started saving them with their sources in their titles (like I do now), I don't actually have all their sources BUT I WOULD LIKE TO. So if ANYONE knows the sources for these works, please inform me so I can cite them here.

Every time was atomic!  It wasn’t that way with Yamcha… It hadn’t ever been that way with Yamcha.  Somehow, between the two of them… there was an electricity they couldn’t deny.  A heat they couldn’t deny.  Everything was intense.  The screaming and yelling at each other… _Servant Woman, bring me a drying cloth AT ONCE!  Drip dry, YOU JERK!_   Their conversations, when they actually had them… he could talk about her tech on the same level as her.  She’d only ever had her father for that before and if it wasn’t a meal, Yamcha never cared to talk about it with her.  No one did.  It was just ‘Hey, Bulma, have you got that working yet?’  Never ‘Woman, if you splice this wire with that one, you could bypass this burnt juncture entirely.’  Never.

She was discovering a lot of Nevers in her life since… since… he opened his mouth wider, hers responded in kind… since they started sleeping together.  Since then today wasn’t any different than any other day.  It was spontaneous and instant and incineratingly _hot!_   She’d been beside the pool and he’d been training in just a pair of pants and sneakers.  He’d left the GR, they’re eyes locked, and here they were.  In her room.  His tongue slipped into her mouth like a warm-blooded snake.  Her own viper began playing and tangling with his.  Vegeta’s hand slipped up to cup one of her ample bare breasts.  The hand she had wrapped around his shoulder dug it’s nails into his shoulder blade as the other held onto his other shoulder.  She groaned appreciatively into his mouth, grinding her hips against his.  Her movements forcing his loose pants lower.  Enough for her to slip the foot of one leg wrapped around his hips underneath and rub the pad of her foot against one finely sculpted cheek of his bare ass.

 

 

(This BVDN's banner.)


	2. Barricade

He’d barricaded his heart.  All but killing it since he was six and his Father, of all people in his life _his Father_ , had handed him over to Frieza.  Frankly… he thought he had killed it.  Every time he had taken a life, he killed a piece of his heart.  Decapitation, then a little off the top.  Explosion, frag that piece there.  Ki blast, burn a hole through this part.  Every time, every life… until he’d met her friends… and her.

That blasted Woman invited him into her home _even after he’d killed her friends, he’d killed her Gods damn LOVER for Gods’ sakes!  How?!  How?!  How could she do that?!_   But she did.  Without a second thought.  Without a single hint of the hesitation any of her other friends had…

And now he was here, training pants, sneakers, and skimpy string bikini strewn across the floor.  Watching the sun set from her bed, from beneath tussled pink sheets.  Her head on his chest as she rested happily, he could feel her smile against his sweaty skin, after yet another tryst that no one but the two of them knew about… yet.  It was only a matter of time.  It would only _be_ a matter of time before either her parents, some employee, or one of her friends found out about them.  And then what would happen… to her?

His fingers lazily caressed her skin, wiping away sweat from the small of her back.  If only he could wipe away the dread of her friends turning on her as easily…  Not for the first time, he laid beside her after sharing their bodies together, wishing he could swoop her up into the sky.  Above the city.  Above it all.  And just… hold her.  Hold her amidst the orange rays and darkening blues of a setting sun.  Just the two of them.  Two _hearts_.  No fear.  Nothing else in the world.

 

<https://www.deviantart.com/mayabriefs/art/Flying-729934795>


	3. Gimme Shelter

He never could figure out how to find the words.  Actions, yes, that came easier…  But, staring into her eyes, those sapphire things that he could get lost in and did, repeatedly…  Words and actions were all he could think of.  The Mother had come knocking on the door and the Woman had sent her away by stating that she would get dinner later and claiming that she hadn’t seen him today, that he must have gone off somewhere in the desert to train.  The Mother left and she had lifted herself up on her elbow to look at him.

She knew it, he could see it in her eyes.  She knew his fears for her… and she didn’t care.  With a smile he’d become overwhelmingly fond of, she leaned down and touched her forehead to his.  He gazed at that smile that he’d come to live for seeing on her face.  He’d tear apart the person that dared took that smile from her face and if that person was him, he’d rather die.  He really would.

She tilted her head ever so slightly, just enough to nuzzle his nose with hers.  His mouth fell open slightly.  She didn’t know, of course, how Saiyan her gesture was.  How it called to a primal part of himself that was all his species.

“Are you ready for more yet?”

Her voice was sweet.

He shifted and with the rise of his body, rolled hers back onto the sheets beside where he’d been.  Keeping his forehead to hers, his eyes riveted on those plump smiling lips, his blood racing from her nuzzling that she thought was cute and endearing and drove his passions harder than anything ever before.  He settled in between her welcoming legs.

“Give me shelter, Woman.”  And he slipped inside her with a thrust of his hips against hers, driving a gasp from those riveting lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image I have for this one was actually super cropped in that it only shows Vegeta and Bulma from the necks up so please don't think there's any weird kinkiness about Bulla being there. In the image I used but Ao3 doesn't seem to want to upload, she isn't there and it looks like Vegeta and Bulma sharing a tender moment alone. And the artist for this one is Vegetapsycho, found at vegetapsycho.tumblr.com.


	4. Wanderer

His hands were wanderers.  His lips wandered.  He always thought of himself as a warrior, an all-powerful and almighty fighter.  But in this room… with her… _inside of her_ … he was an explorer, an adventurer.  As she told him she had once been.

Raindrops of sweat pooled over her body from the sheer heat of their union.  The drips streamed trails across her skin as gravity pulled them to lay to rest on her bedsheets, tracing exotic paths for his tongue to follow with every thrust of his hips.  He lapped the salt from her delicate, exposed throat.  She was always so exposed to him, so fearless of him and what he could do to her.  In fact, she _wanted_ him to see what he could do to her.  And he couldn’t even begin to tell her the things he wanted her to do to him.  He wanted her to explore him too, to adventure with his body as he did with hers every time they bedded each other.

His tongue drank up a long line of fresh sweet that had trickled down her pulse line.  His brows furrowed.  He lifted up slightly from her skin.  She didn’t notice as he continued to thrust into her over and over, giving her a bliss she could get lost in for hours and hours as darkness purpled the light in the room around them more and more.  The sweat tasted different.  Suddenly another drop landed on her skin… slipped along her pulse line, leaving him a fresh trail to lick up… darkening her pink sheets with fresh wet.  He gasped, his breath fanning hot across her steaming flesh.  It was his _own_ sweat he was tasting off her skin!

He gripped the bedsheets as he marveled at another drop… then another… and another fell onto her wet flesh.  Mixing with hers.  Dampening her sheets more and more.  Gods, he couldn’t take it!

 


	5. Radioactive

This was insane!  She always thought that.  He was dangerous.  Destroyer of Worlds was his _nickname for Kami’s sake!_   But she couldn’t help it.  For a moment he’d stopped kissing her neck, his intensity had picked up, and within minutes he came and so did she.  Writhing on the sheets, gripping them, gasping and moaning pleas to their deities.  As soon as she good breath, she’d reared up.  Forced him to rear up.  She crawled onto the lap he’d made by sitting back on his legs.  And he knew exactly what she was going to do.  Underneath him, he spread his legs to allow his butt to rest on the rumpled, damp sheets beneath him so he could get better movement with her.

He gripped her ass as she took hold of his cock.  It was amazing how quickly he could recover, how quickly she could turn him on all over again so their nights and days of passion never seemed to have to end.  She moved her hand up and down his stiff shaft.  He was slick with their juices and the new juice he was leaking at her touch.  She stared down at what she was doing as he gasped and his hips moved as though to beg her for more.  She shouldn’t be doing this!  He should be radioactive to her!  Bulma looked up into Vegeta’s half-lidded eyes, his blushed cheeks… But being the most beautiful, brilliant woman on this freaking planet, she herself could be described as radioactive.

Quickly she rose up on her knees.  She guided him into her.  She gasped at the feel of him inside her again.  Felt the inside of her thighs tighten against the outside of his.  He always felt so damn good.  Desperately, she reached out for him and devoured his lips.  She worked her hips, riding him.  He groaned and groaned into her mouth.  His hands clawing into her back.  His hips working in tandem with hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pic is courtesy of artist duvete found at duvete.tumblr.com.


	6. I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

“Uh, uh, uh,” she whimpered with each grind of her hips on his lap and each rise of his hips to meet hers.

His breathing seethed out from between his clenched teeth.  Why did she have to feel so good?  Why did she have to be so good to him?  So perfect?  So… everything?

The throbbing veins of his shaft rubbed against that perfect spot inside her, “Uhhhnng, _Vegetaaaa!_ ”  His mouth fell open in a gasp that rattled his own chest let alone hers.

That’s what she was to him now.  Everything.

His cock rubbed inside her again.  Her fingernails dug into the base of his skull.  He held onto her desperately.  Scarred, muscular arms wrapping around her slim, sweat-drenched waist.

“ _Vegeta!  Vegeta!_ ”  She gasped in panged whimpers as she continued to ride him.

He dared not speak.  The things he’d say to her…  He couldn’t.  He dare not say them.  He bit his lip.  Seethed on the edge of ecstasy with her yet again.

The way her hips moved…

“ _Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Vegeta!_ ”

He gnashed his teeth.  Face buried in her shoulder for shelter from the emotions he dare not show her.

“ _Oh Kami, Vegeta!  Kami!  Kami!  Uhhnng, Kaammiii!_ ”

Her jaw fell open as words failed her.  They always did with him.

He held her tighter.  His hips taking on a life of their own.  All desire and lust.

“ _Vege-, uh, Vege-, uh, uh, uh, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, VEGETAAAAAAA!!!_ ”

Her walls didn’t flutter.  They quaked all around his cock.  Thundering with her heart.

“ _Shit!  BULMAAAAAAA!!!_ ”  He roared into her heart.

Their hips took control as their bodies released and he filled her with his seed and her body welcomed it deep inside her.  After a few minutes, it was over.  Done… for the moment.  But he stayed clutching her to him, hiding his face in her heart.  Despite himself, he let tears fall from his squeezed eyes onto her skin.

“You can’t tell them,” he breathed, “You can’t tell them anything.”  _I don’t want to set the world on fire._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist of this pic is miaumiau74. Found at miaumiau74.tumblr.com.


End file.
